Kung Fu Panda: Reunion of the Enemy
by LotusWriter786
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Shen, Tigress and Po have been having a lot of arguements and fights. After a certain fight in the training hall, Shifu sends Tigress and Po away for 4 days. Will they survive or learn how much they need eachother. Read & Review!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys. I have decided to write a Po and Tigress fanfiction. This is my first one on them so sorry if the first chapter isn't that good. Please read and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Chapter 1: **

**(In the training hall) **

Po: _I am so glad that we are back home from Gongmen city after defeating Lord Shen. I hate that stupid little peacock, but he won't be bothering us anymore. Even though we have defeated one of the biggest and most annoying threats to China, we still have to train! Master Shifu says now we have to be even more prepared for our next mission, but we haven't had one…yet. Right now I am sparring with one of the greatest Kung Fu fighters, Master Tigress. After Gongmen city, she has been, well she has had more anger than I have ever seen, and only towards me. Tigress and I have been having more fights and yelling at each other and I am so sick of it. I have no idea what I had done to make her so well mad. She kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying back across the room and I landed with a big THUD. I laid there for a few minutes not wanting to get back up. _

Tigress: GET UP PANDA AND FIGHT! _Tigress said with rage. _

Viper: Tigress, give Po a break. _Viper kindly said trying to calm Tigress down_

Po: Thanks Viper, but I can handle this. _I am not putting up with Tigress anymore. I've tried to be nice and awesome to her to make her be my friend, or at least hate me less, but looks like that's not going to happen. _

Tigress: Prove you can handle it and come and fight me! _Tigress yelled. _

Po: Fine I will! _I screamed since she was across the room. I walked over there and got in my fighting stance and she got in hers. _Ready? _I asked with a smirk on my face._

Tigress: Always Panda._ She said also with a smirk. _1, 2, 3 GO! _She counted. _

Po: _Neither of us moved. She thought that I would through the first punch as usual, but she won't win this time. She charged at me first, but the rest of the furious five caught her before she could throw a punch or kick at me._

__Crane: Tigress calm down.

Monkey: Don't do anything you will regret.

Po: Let her go. I want to fight her.

Mantis: Are you asking for a death wish? 

Po: I guess I am. _I said. They released tigress and she threw as many punches as she could. I blocked all of them. Now it was my turn to show my awesomeness. I kicked her on the side and she flew into the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivions. Some of them had broken, well a lot of them. She looked really pissed off. She came running to me and threw me into the jade tortoise of wisdom with one punch. There was a hole in the tortious and in the wall. I got out, a little dizzy, but came back and we started to fight. _

Crane: Alright that is enough. _He said as flew in trying to hold me back. Viper came and held Tigress back. _

Viper: I agree with Crane, you guys should stop before someone gets really hurt. 

Tigress: The only one that is going to get hurt is you if you don't let go of me.

Po: Same for me. Let me finish this Crane.

Crane and Viper: Fine.

Meanwhile with Master Shifu: 

Shifu: _Inner peace, inner peace, inner peace. I kept telling myself that for a while. I suddenly felt a strange feeling that something was wrong. I heard noise, unpleasant noises from the training hall. I decided to see what was disturbing my inner peace. _

With Po and the Furious Five:

Tigress: Why don't you just give up panda? 

Po: Because I don't give up Tiger Lilly. _I smirked. She hates that name so much; I decided to use it against her. _

Tigress: Oh that is it! _Tigress screamed/ roared loudly lifting her claw up ready. (_Like she did in Kung Fu Panda).

Po: _She never stops. We continue to fight and fight. We heard the door open, but neither of us bothered to look to see who it was. _

Shifu: What is going on in here! _Shifu yelled. Tigress still was throwing punches as I was._ Tigress, Po, stop fighting right now! _Shifu yelled even louder. Neither of us are stopping apparently. _OK THIS IS OVER NOW! _Shifu yelled. I swear the whole valley could hear it. I was still blocking her punches. Shifu grabbed tigress's hand and put a foot on me so we would stop. _

__Po: _Wow, we are dead meat. _

Shifu: OK! I have had enough of you two. All I have heard for two weeks is you two arguing for no reason and now the training hall is destroyed because of you two! So for the next 4 days I will send you to a place where Po will teach you inner peace and Tigress will teach you her style of Kung Fu and no buts! We will leave tomorrow! _Shifu yelled. _

Po: _Tigress and I looked at each other. This is going to be the longest 4 days of my life. _

**That is it for chapter one. Tell me if I should continue! Sorry for Po being rude that will change eventually. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**Hello again! Thank you for those who reviewed or sent me a story alert! I love reading/ seeing them! It puts a smile on my face knowing yall take to time to write about the story! Anyways this is chapter 2 of Reunion of the Enemies. Sorry if I get some of the spelling wrong! Please read and ****REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**Chapter 2: **

**(The next day): **

Po**: **_Four days, four long days with Master Tigress. I guess I should try being friends with her again, but if she tries to insult me, we will be having some issues. I'm usually not like this, all angry and stuff, but I just can't stand being insulted by someone I care about. _

Shifu: Come on Po, we need to leave now. _Master Shifu said with Tigress behind him._

Po: Ok. _I got my bag and headed out the jaded palace. I saw my old enemy standing in front of me, stairs. At least were going down and not up, but I do not want to trip down the- _Ahh, ouch! _I screamed going down the 1000 stairs. Man I can't believe Tigress tripped me._

_Finally, I landed on the ground. Master Shifu and Tigress were just behind me. I can hear that feline snickering at me. _

Tigress: You should watch were you are walking next time panda.

Po: _I was going to say something, but I decided not to. _Master Shifu may I go down to my dad's shop to tell him I won't be here for a few days? _I asked as we walked down the valley. _

Shifu: Of course.

Tigress: Daddy's boy. _Tigress mumbled. _

Po: What was that Tigress? _ I questioned her. _

Tigress: Nothing. _She replied with a smirk._

Po: That's what I thought you said.

Tigress: What if I had said something else? 

Po: Well, then your face will be saying hello to my fist!

Tigress: You want to fight panda? _She yelled._

Po: Bring it on kitten!_ Oh how she loathes being called a cat or kitten. She hates it more than Tiger lily. _

Shifu: NO! No one will be getting in a fight.

Po: Fine. I'm going to my dad's shop, be back in 5 minutes.

Shifu: Ok, tell him I said hi.

Po: Will do.

**At Mr. Pings Noodle Shop: **

Mr. Ping: Here you go one noodle soup. _My dad said to a customer. He turned around and saw me. _PO my boy! How have you been? You look like you keep losing weight over at the Jade Palace. Would you like some noodle soup?

Po: I have been good dad. _I told him as I gave him a hug. _And I can't have any soup even though I would love some. I just came to tell you that Tigress and I will be going away for a few days for training.

Mr. Ping: but- but you just got back from saving China.

Po: I know dad, but this time I'm just going to be training with Tigress, I won't be in any danger. _Hopefully. _

Mr. Ping: ok, good luck Po, be back home soon.

Po: I will. Oh and Master Shifu said hi.

Mr. Ping: Tell him I also said hi and bye Po.

Po: Bye dad. _I told him that while I left the shop._

Shifu: Ok let's get going.

**About 2 hours of walking: **

****Po: Are we there yet? _I said panting. _

Shifu: We are here. _He said as he moved a tree out of the way. _

__Po: _This place looked… awesome! It was so peaceful. It was a beautiful meadow with a river going through it and it had a waterfall too. _(Imagine it like it was in Kung Fu Panda 2 when Shifu was showing Po inner peace.

Shifu: Well, I will be getting back to the others. Enjoy the next four days, and please don't try killing each other.

Tigress: No promises.

**That's it for chapter 2! Hope yall enjoyed reading it and REVIEW!**


	3. Dream, Nightmare, or Vision?

**Hey! This is chapter 3 of Reunions of the Enemies. Please read and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**(At the meadow):  
><strong>

Po: _Ah, so peaceful and boring. I hate it when it's so quiet. I mean sure I like it when I am meditating or doing inner peace, but I can't stand not doing anything. Its evening, so the sun had just set. Tigress said she would get the wood for the fire, so we can cook dinner. It started getting chilly. _

Tigress: Here is the firewood.

Po: Thanks. I'll go ahead and start cooking.

Tigress: You go do that; I'll be training over there.

Po: Ok, I should be done in 10 minutes.

Tigress: Ok.

Po: _She looks so awesome when she trains, so pretty… I mentally slapped myself. I can't think of tigress like that. We are just friends, well more acquaintances at the moment. If she knew, she would throw me off the jade palace every day and beat me to a pulp. Oh great I can suddenly hear my name being called by her in her sweet voice…_

Tigress: PO! PO!

Po: What? What? _I said getting into my fighting stance. _

Tigress: Your hand is on fire…again.

Po: Ah! Help! _I started screaming and running in circles while shaking my hand to get the fire of my hand. I tried blowing it out, but that did no good. I saw tigress getting a bucket of water. She threw the water on me, and the bucket, not surprising. _Thanks.

Tigress: Don't mention it. _She said showing no emotions of any kind. _

Po: Ok then. _I said. I went back to my cooking which looked awesome! I got two bowls for me and tigress. _Dinner is ready! _I told tigress. _

Tigress: Great.

Po: _After Tigress and I had our soups, we decided to go to sleep so we can wake up early for training. _

Tigress Dream: (A/N: This is from Tigress POV. This is her dream):

Tigress:_ Inner peace. All I need is inner peace. Why can't I conquer it? Right now Po is teaching me inner peace. I keep feeling that something in my mind is preventing me to do so. Ugh! Come on Tigress, you can do this! I heard something in the bushes. _Come out! _I yelled. I saw a bird, a big, white, annoying peacock. _Shen! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Shen: Oh silly, silly little cat, I was not dead. Just well unconscious for a while. I have come back for my revenge. On you, the furious five, the Valley of Peace, and most importantly, the big, fat panda!

Tigress: I won't let you do that Shen. I would rather die than have you destroy everyone that I care about!

Po: You will never get to the Valley of Peace before we destroy you into pieces. _Po said getting into his fighting stands. _

Shen: Ah, but that's where your wrong panda. You see, after you "defeated me" I redesigned my weapon to be even more powerful than ever. Not even your precious inner peace can defeat it. _Shen said with an evil laugh. _

Po: You can do the impossible once you have inner peace, which you will never find! I will destroy you right here right now!

Shen: Very well. Wolves to the Valley!

Tigress: _Po and I ran towards him, ready to fight him but then he threw something near him and then smoke appeared. When the smoke was gone, so was he. _Come on Po, we have to run now! _I told Po. We ran until we reached the valley. Po and I stopped running. We froze in shock. Shen ruined the valley, everything was destroyed. I saw the furious five on the floor, out of breath, injured. Master Shifu was also with them. _

Po: Shen! How can you do this?

Shen: So that China will see who their true leader is! Haven't I said that already?

Po: Yes, but I meant killing innocent lives? What will make you stop?

Shen: Me killing you.

Po: Fine.

Tigress: PO! Get away from him. You can't do that. _I screamed to Po. I could not lose him, not again. I let some tears fall. Po never gives up, so why now? _

__Po: I got to Tigress. I'll try to do inner peace again, but I'm not sure if that is enough. We probably need more force more energy than inner peace.

Tigress: Maybe I can also do inner peace with you and we can both defeat him.

Po: You have not experienced inner peace yet Tigress. Just by seeing it does not mean you have it. You actually have to have inner peace. We almost could have destroyed Shen for good. Good bye Tigress.

Tigress: NO! PO! Please stay! I need you. _I kept trying to tell Po to stay, but he won't. I see him getting him in front of the cannon. I tried to run after him, but I fell to the floor as something caught my leg. I struggled to get up fast, but then Shen fired the cannon and Po was gone. My whole body froze, I could not live anymore. I cried and cried. _NOO! _I screamed. He can't be gone, he just can't… _

**Back in Reality (A/N: Tigress dream is done. It is back in Po's POV):  
><strong>

Po: _I felt the sun on my face. I just need five more minutes. I hear some voices. I opened my eyes and saw Tigress, holding me. I was really confused. She had her arms around me and she was shaking. I heard her screaming NO, NO! I decided to wake her up. _Tigress, Tigress, wake up.

Tigress: What's going on? Po you're not dead! _Tigress said. _

Po: Um, I think you were having a nightmare, and no I'm very much alive, thankfully.

Tigress: A nightmare? It felt too real to be just a nightmare. _Tigress said in a hushed voice. I can still hear her though. _

__Po: What happened in the nightmare? 

Tigress: I- I'll tell you b-before we t-train. I j-just need to t-think for a while.

**That's it for chapter 3. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW! I would love it if you did! **


	4. Tiger Style

**Hey guys! So I was wondering if I should change the way I write, like instead of a script format, I'll change it to the formal. If I do change it, I will change it for all chapters, past and future. So in your REVIEWS please tell me whether or not I should change the way I write. Thank you! This is chapter 4 of Kung Fu Panda: Reunion of the Enemy. Enjoy and REVIEW please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**(With Po): **

Po: _Man, Tigress won't talk to me. It's been about 3 hours since she has had the nightmare and she has been ignoring me. I decided I am going to try to talk to her. She needs comfort right now. _Tigress, please tell me what happened in the nightmare?

Tigress: No

Po: Please?

Tigress: No. It's too petrifying to relive the pain which I had experienced.

Po: Look Tigress, I need to know, I can handle it.

Tigress: I- fine. I'll tell you the nightmare, I guess.

Po: _And so she did. She started from where she saw the lame peacock to where I was blown by the cannon. I have never seen Tigress, so out of character; she was shaking and stuttering as she spoke. _Tigress, the nightmare won't come true. Two reasons: One, Shen is dead, and second I will never leave you or anyone else.

Tigress: I don't know, I mean, I know Shen is dead. I saw with my own eyes, but it felt too real. Maybe it was a vision.

Po: Maybe. Ok, if we can get the inner peace and the tiger style done by tomorrow night, we can leave and warn Shifu.

Tigress: Deal. 

Po: Ok, so do you want to do inner peace first or-

Tigress: I'll train you first.

Po: Ok, Are you sure?

Tigress: I am very sure. Now, for you warm up, I want you to punch those iron wood trees for about 20 minutes.

Po: 20 minutes? I won't have any hands by the time I'm done punching those trees.

Tigress: Hey, I am going easy on you.

Po: Easy? _This is going to be a very long day of training. _

**After punching the trees: **

Tigress: Good job Panda, now I will tell you what the tiger style is. The style is manly about sudden punches and direct kicks. You have to have perfect aim to beat the opponent. Always try going to the throat first, if you can.

Po: So, perfect aim, direct hits and throat, got it!

Tigress: Good, now on to the fighting. Here is the first move.

Po: _Training went on like that for several hours, we even skipped breakfast and lunch! Tigress said no breaks since we have only 2 days now since she is afraid her nightmare may come true. I am exhausted. As I finish the final part of training, I fell to the floor, worn out and sore. _

Tigress: Good work today Po. I am impressed.

Po: Well, I did have a pretty good Kung Fu master. _I told Tigress that so maybe she'll stop being so mad. She has calmed her anger towards me though today. I guess the nightmare must have messed her up really bad._

Tigress: Thanks. _Tigress replied. _

Po: _I could see a hint of blush underneath her fur. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I heard a noise which interrupted my train of thought and a certain tiger's face grew a bit redder by the noise. _Somebody's hungry. _After I said that my stomach growled as well wanting food. _

__Tigress: Looks like I am not the only one.

**That is it for chapter 4. Hoped you enjoyed it. I would greatly appreciate it if you wrote in your review whether or not I should change the font. I also put the website where I got the information about the tiger style below. Hoped you enjoyed the story and REVIEW!**

**. **


	5. Confessions

**Hello. I decided that I won't be changing the way I write! Enjoy chapter 5 of Reunion of the Enemy! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. **

**(With Po): **

Po: _I am so happy we are done learning the tiger style. I am making some awesomely smelling secret ingredient soup. I could practically eat it right now, but I have to save some for Tigress. I finally finished it and it in a bowl._ Tigress, dinner is ready. _I yelled to her._

Tigress: Thanks.

Po: _After dinner, I decided to ask Tigress why she has been so mad at me lately_. Tigress?

Tigress: Yeah Po?

Po: I was wondering, why have you been so, well rude to me lately? I mean I feel like you have hated me more than ever. I have been trying to be nice, and I can't figure it out why you hate me so much. Please tell me Tigress.

Tigress: Why should I tell you anything?

Po: Because we are friends, well I think we are right? 

Tigress: Fine. Look, I know I have been rougher with you then anyone else, but that is just because I'm scarred.

Po: Scarred? Why? 

Tigress: Well, remember how the cannon shot you?

Po: Yeah. Who could forget? I think that is one of the worst pains I have ever felt.

Tigress: Well, there was a fire ball being shot at you like 200 miles per hour, so yeah. But anyways, when you got shot, I thought you were killed. I couldn't stand it, I felt like I… failed you. I promised your father that you would be ok and I broke that promise. I couldn't stand loosing someone that I care about…It was all too much for me to handle. So, after we came back, I never wanted to experience that again, so I was pushing all my other emotions I felt about you. I thought if I was angrier towards you, those emotions won't come back to me and I won't feel the horrible experience I was forced upon. There are you happy? I said it. 

Po: _I was out of words. I can't believe I, the fat, clumsy, sensitive, lazy, panda made her feel the way she did. _Tigress… why would I be happy? I mean I'm really glad you told me because now I know how I made you feel. Let me tell you something Tigress, I'll never leave you and that is a promise. I just hate it when you get mad at me. Can we try being friends again without all the yelling? And what other feelings did you "push" away?

Tigress: I'll tell you that later on and I'll try…

Po: Fair enough and thank you!

Tigress: Oh and Po?

Po: Yeah?

Tigress: 2 things: One if you EVER Mention this to ANYONE, I will PERSONALLY throw you down the Jade Palace stairs every single day and also make you spar/ train with me every day.

Po: I-I won't t-tell, promise. 

Tigress: Good, and second…

Po: Yes?

Tigress: What do you put in the noodles you make, they are soo good!

Po: _I chuckled a bit. _Oh Tigress, I can't tell you that.

Tigress: Hey! I told you want you wanted now I want to be told what I want!

Po: _I laughed again! Oh how I love this new friendship. _Well, I put… _I decided to mess around. I looked in both directions to make sure no one was around me. _

Tigress: What?

Po: _I looked again to make sure no one was looking. _Come closer. _I whispered._

Tigress: Ok?

Po: I add… nothing!

Tigress: What? 

Po: There is no secret ingredient. My dad said they are just regular noodle soup. If you want people to believe something is special, all you have to do is believe it is, and then it is special. Like you._ I said. I can feel my cheeks going slightly pink. I was hoping that would make her closer to me. _

Tigress: Thank you. _She said with her cheeks also turning red. _You have a very wise dad. _Tigress said with a slight laugh._

Po: _I laughed also. _Come on Tigress, we should go to sleep. We have a long day for learning inner peace.

Tigress: Ok, good night Po.

Po: Night Tigress. _I told tigress. I laid down and had a smile on my face as I feel into a blissful sleep._

**Done! Wow, three chapters in one week! Sorry if Tigress got a bit OOC towards the end. Oh well. Hoped you enjoyed it and I will keep the same format. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Inner Peace

**Hey again! This is chapter 6 of Reunion of the Enemy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**(In the Morning):**

Po: _Sweet sleep, so relaxing. I was awoken though by a rain drop. This would be the perfect time to practice inner peace, even though it is only 5 o'clock in the morning. I went over to Tigress. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I hate to wake her up, but I got to. _Tigress, wake up. _I suddenly felt her fist in my jaw, not the reaction I was hoping for. _

Tigress: Oh, it's you Dragon Warrior. I'm sorry for punching you, I thought someone was going to sneak attack me.

Po: Its ok, I just hope my jaw isn't broken. _I said jokingly. _

Tigress: It is probably not, but I should go ahead and check.

Po: _I scooted over to her so she can check my jaw. Man, Tigress can throw a punch even though she just woke up._

__Tigress: Nope, it's not broken, just going to be bruised for a couple of days, sorry about that.

Po: its fine Tigress, now come on, we need for you to learn inner peace.

Tigress: Ok.

Po: _I took Tigress to the plain meadows of where we were sent. This was more peaceful than near the waterfalls. It is still raining which is perfect. _Ok Tigress, First we must understand what inner peace is. Inner peace is one of Master Oogways final teachings. Inner peace is the harmony within the universe. Every master must find his or hers path to inner peace. Some chose to find inner peace with meditating for 50 years without the slightest taste of food or water, some find it with suffering and pain, as Master Shifu did. I found inner peace through learning about my past. I realize who I was, what I was meant to be.

Tigress: But you're the dragon warrior, it is easier for you to find inner peace because you already knew who you were and what you were meant to do.

Po: Tigress, it was not easy for me. Achieving inner peace is never easy no matter who you are. Now have you seen how to the movements to inner peace and do you remember it?

Tigress: Yes.

Po: Ok. Good, have you tried to complete inner peace yet?

Tigress: _She sighed. _I have been trying for twelve years now. Every time I try, I feel… something is preventing me to. Like something is blocking me from finally giving me peace.

Po: Like what? Tell me everything that bothers you or frightens you. _She did not reply. She simply shook her head; I knew this wouldn't be easy. _Tigress, you can tell me anything, you can trust me.

Tigress: It is not that easy to trust someone Po, especially if you had been me! I just can't trust anyone; I can't trust someone with my problems! _She yelled at me. _

Po: Tigress, listen. I know it is hard to trust someone, I have been there. I had to trust myself when I faced Tai Lung and Shen. Please trust me; I want you to be able to have peace within yourself as I do.

Tigress: I- I Fine. I guess the thing that bother me still is being called a monster. At the orphanage, I was always called Tigress the Monster. I am a terrible monster with uncontrolled strength, the monster that no one wants.

Po: _If anyone heard a crack that was my heart. I can't believe Tigress still thinks she is a Monster after what she has been through._ Strength is nothing more than how well you can hide pain.Tigress, you're not a monster, far from it! How can you think of yourself like that?

Tigress: I am a monster Po! I am the perfect definition of a monster! I am a killer, I have no emotions, and I break anything and everything that I touch! I am a stupid hardcore monster, why can't you see that Po? _She yelled loudly_

Po: Again, you are nothing like a monster. You have emotions, you are showing them now! You are not a killer and you don't break everything you touch, look at me, I am one whole! Tigress, you are the complete opposite of a monster, you are strong, awesome, amazing at Kung Fu, you are loved by so many people, you are beautiful. Do you think a monster is all those things I just said?

Tigress: I am not loved by so many people Po! I am not loved at all! I have never been loved. _She shouted. _

Po: Of course you have! Viper loves you like a sister! Mantis, Monkey and Crane also love you. I love you Tigress. Master Oogway did and Shifu does to.

Tigress: Shifu has never proved to me that he loves me or that he is proud of me! I am just his replacement for his "precious" Tai Lung! If Tai Lung never turned out the way he did, I would never be here! I would still be at the Orphanage. _She screamed again._

Po: Master Shifu loves you! He loves you more than he loved Tai Lung did! He just doesn't show it because he is afraid! He is afraid; he doesn't want to repeat what happened with Tai Lung. One day, when my dad and Shifu were at the restaurant, I overheard Master Shifu telling my dad that he felt like he has been failing his job as a father. My father then told him that he did not fail; he did a beautiful job raising you. He said you turned out to be a gorgeous, perfect, polite and amazing woman. Master Shifu then thanked him, but said that he never showed love towards you. That he never told you he loved you, or played with you like every father is supposed to. Dad then simply replied that it is never too late. After that, whenever you went to bed, Master Shifu kissed your forehead and whispered that he loves you and he was proud of you. Shifu has never been more proud of you Tigress, trust me. I have seen it with my own eyes.

Tigress: He really said that? I thought that I was dreaming. _She whispered _

Po: He really said that. I kind of overheard him, oh and please don't tell Master Shifu I told you this, he really isn't supposed to know that I know. Who knows what my punishment would be if he found out.

Tigress: I won't tell, I promise and sorry about yelling at you before, I had no right to do that.

Po: _She laughed before she had said that. I feel bad for making Tigress go through that, but I have to make her have inner peace. _

Tigress: Po?

Po: Yeah? _Instead of a response, she ran towards me and gave me a hug. I was shocked, but instead of standing there like I did in Gongmen, I hugged her back. We stood there for a minute not moving. As we stood, I heard a small purr from her, which is shocking. Tigress spoke which broke the silence._

Tigress: Thank you Po.

Po: For what? _I said as we still stood in the same position. Before she spoke, she raised her head and looked at me._

Tigress: For everything, for telling me all the things you just said. For coming into my life, making me feel… happy. I never thought that I would ever feel like this, so peaceful. I finally heard my father telling me he loves me… that he is… proud of me because of you. Thank you.

Po: You're welcome Tigress, what are friends for? _I said. I can't believe I made her feel like that, ME, Po that panda that intruded everyone's life. I think she is ALMOST ready for inner peace, I still feel like there is something she is not telling me. _Tigress?

Tigress: Yeah?

Po: Um, I was wondering if you wanted to try inner peace now. _I said._

__Tigress: Ok, I think I am ready.

Po: Are you sure? 

Tigress: Yes.

Po: Ok. _We let go of the hug, yes we were still hugging. Tigress took a deep breath, she started and then stopped. I was confused. _Tigress, why did you stop?

Tigress: What if… my nightmare comes… true? I can't do this Po. I just can't, it's too painful. I thought I could, but I can't.

Po: It won't come true, I know it. I'll be right here with you, if it does or doesn't. Will you try inner peace again?

Tigress: I-I don't know….

Po: Pleaseee? _I begged in a pouting voice. I made my voice go high and my eyes grew bigger._

Tigress: _She gave a small laugh. _I guess…

Po: Good. Now concentrate on finding peace, don't let anything disturb you.

Tigress: Ok.

Po: _She tried again. Tigress took a slow, deep breath. She closed her eyes and moved her foot. She then gracefully moved her arms. She is doing so well. She was half way done when… the water she had caught soaked in her skin._

Tigress: UGH! _She yelled. _

Po: _She got mad and punched a tree, which fell over; I would not have liked to have been that tree. _What happened? You were doing so great.

Tigress: This happens every single time I try! I always screw up during that part.

Po: Something is still bothering you, what is it Tigress?

Tigress: Po… I want to tell you, but I am not sure what your reaction will be.

Po: Uh? _Before I could properly respond, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I have waited so long for this. Tigress, one of the best Kung Fu fighters, is kissing me, Po the panda. I was shocked. I started to kiss her back slowly, but with passion. This was so nice. I can feel Tigress smiling as we kissed. She let go and had her head down._

Tigress: I am so sorry Po, I had to do that. I think that what was preventing me from having peace. Please don't let this ruin our friendship.

Po: Are you kidding me? That was AWESOME! I can't tell you how long I wanted you to do that to me.

Tigress: Really?

Po: Yeah, so are we like more than friends?

Tigress: Only if you want to be Dragon Warrior.

Po: I do. Now how's about we go finish doing inner peace?

Tigress: I would like that very much.

Po: Ok, now remember, no anger, peaceful thoughts, let nothing disturb you.

Tigress: Peaceful thoughts.

Po: _She relaxed, she was less tense now. Her muscles were less stiff. She moved her foot, and then she did the arm movements. She is doing it! Tigress is so close! She makes it look so graceful. After a few more second, she released the water on the plant. She did it! _Tigress, you did it! 

Tigress: …

Po: _She gave no response. I think she is still in shock. I can tell from her facial expression. _Tigress?

Tigress: I finally found inner peace!

Po: You did. _I smiled. She also smiled and threw her arms around me. _

__Tigress: I finally did it! After 12 years of trying, I did it all because of you Po.

Po: You are welcome, now let's go ahead and warn the others of your nightmare or possible vision.

Tigress: Let's do that.

**That is it for chapter 6 of Kung Fu Panda: Reunion of the Enemy. Wow that was a long chapter! Sorry if Po and Tigress are OOC in this chapter. Oh and I also used Master Shifu's description of inner peace. Hoped you enjoyed reading it and ****REVIEW ****PLEASE!**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Hello! This is chapter 7 of Kung Fu Panda: Reunion of the Enemy. Read and REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**(While they were getting to leave): **

Po: Tigress?

Tigress: Yeah Po?

Po: Um, I was just wondering, do you think Master Shifu will be ok with this?

Tigress: With what?

Po: Well two things, one about us leaving early, and second, about you know… about… us… being together…

Tigress: Well, knowing Master Shifu, not well, but I'll try to make him accept the fact that we are together.

Po: Are you sure? I mean have you seen Master Shifu mad? It is not a fun thing.

Tigress: _She laughed a bit. _Of course I have seen Shifu mad, but… all we can do now is wait and hope he can accept it.

Po: Alright, if you say so. Let's go ahead and leave so we can warn the others.

Tigress: Ok.

(2 hours later):

Po: _We ran full speed, nonstop for two hours. My legs are going to collapse if we run anymore. We finally reach the Valley. _Hey Tigress?

Tigress: Yeah? 

Po: How's about we go to the shop first to eat? We haven't had any food since last night.

Tigress: Sure, that sounds good. _She replied with a smile. _

Po: _We walked into the shop with our hands intertwined. The place was packed. I saw my dad coming towards me. I released Tigress's hand and gave my dad a hug. _Hey dad.

Mr. Ping: Po! You're back earlier than you said you would. I was not expecting a visit, but better early than late. How was the trip?

Po: It was fine dad. _I said smiling widely. _Um dad?

Mr. Ping: Yes son?

Po: May Tigress and I speak to you privately in the kitchen?

Mr. Ping: Of course Po.

**(In the kitchen):**

Po: Dad, while on this trip, Tigress and I had realized our… feelings for each other. Do you approve of me and Tigress dating? 

Mr. Ping: Of course I do! Oh this is so exciting! My little boy is growing up!

Po: Dad! _I said. I was so embarrassed. _

Mr. Ping: I am so happy that Po finally got to have the girls of his dreams! I remember when he was a little cub; he would always tell me that he was going to marry Master Tigress one day. That him and you would fight side by side. Oh those were the days. _Dad said with a chuckle._

Po: Ugh. Dad! _I hid my face, which was bright red, in my paw. I can hear Tigress chuckling behind me. Dad loves to humiliate me whenever he can get the chance. _

Tigress: Mr. Ping, we were hoping to eat here, is that ok? _She asked, trying not to laugh from what had happened before._

Mr. Ping: Of course Master Tigress, would you prefer to go to Po's old room and eat? It is roomier and much more private. _He said as he gave us a wink. _

Po: Thanks Dad and we would like the usual ingredient soup. _I said as I grabbed Tigress by her hand and ran upstairs hoping not to be anymore embarrassed. _Finally, we are alone.

Tigress: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. I would rather be embarrassed than screamed at. _She said trying to cheer me up._

Po: Yeah I guess, one down one to go.

Tigress: Yup and the other one won't be as fun or funny as this one. _She said with a smirk._

Po: _I laughed at that. _Yeah I guess that is one way of putting it.

Mr. Ping: Two secret ingredient soups.

Po: Thanks dad.

Mr. Ping: No problem.

Po: _As we had our soups, I saw that Tigress was looking around._

Tigress: You sure did like the furious five Po.

Po: _I blushed slightly. _Well yeah. Yall were like my hero's. I always used to dream of becoming a Kung Fu master.

Tigress: Wow. Out of curiosity, who was your favorite?

Po: You of course. _I said smiling. She also smiled. _

__Tigress: How come?

Po:Well, you are the strongest, bravest, beautiful and awesome out of the five.

Tigress: Really? _She asked with blush appearing on her face. _

__Po: Yeah. _I said smiling wider. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. We had finished our soups. I brought them down to dad. _Thanks dad.

Tigress: Thank you Mr. Ping, it was delicious.

Mr. Ping: My pleasure!

Po: Bye dad.

Mr. Ping: Bye son. Be safe!

Po: I will. _He is so overprotective. I am glad though; rather have an overprotective dad then a non -overprotective dad. We reach the Jade Palace stairs. _Tigress, please don't trip me again on the stairs. _I said with a grin._

Tigress: We'll see about that Dragon Warrior. _She said smirking._

Po: _I laughed and so did she. We are finally at the top. I turned to Tigress. _Ready?

Tigress: _She sighed. _Ready.

Po: _We opened the door together and saw Master Shifu meditating. Without turning his head he spoke. _

**Cliffhanger, oh well don't kill me for it! We will have to see his reaction next chapter won't we? Please REVIEW. **


	8. Reactions

**Hello! This is chapter 8 of Reunion of the Enemy. Enjoy reading and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**(At the Jade Palace):**

Po: _We opened the door together and saw Master Shifu meditating. Without turning his head he spoke._

Master Shifu: Po… Tigress… What are you guys doing here? It was supposed to be a four day journey not a two day trip! _He spoke with anger in his voice. _

Po: W-well, um, we were, um- _Ugh! Words were not coming out of my mouth. I was so nervous; I kept stuttering Tigress put her paw on my shoulder. _

__Tigress: Po, should I tell him why we are here?

Po: Yes please.

Tigress: Master Shifu… on the first night of the trip, I had a nightmare or vision; I am still not sure what it was. I saw Lord Shen again. He said that his weapon has become more powerful and more destructive than ever before. He also said that not even inner peace can extinguish it. Then in the nightmare, it showed the Valley, burning. It also should the rest of the furious five and you brutally beaten and weak. Po and I tried to get there on time, but it was too late. Shen said the only way he would stop this madness if Po… would get killed. So Po told me that he has to do what Shen wanted, he also says that we could have stopped him if I had inner peace, which I do now.

Master Shifu: You have found inner peace Tigress? _Master Shifu said in shock. _

Tigress: Yes Master. I have found inner peace.

Master Shifu: How, I mean I am glad you have, but I have been trying to help you achieve inner peace for over a decade. Po, how did you help Tigress find inner peace in one day? _He said. Master Shifu was still dumbfounded. _

Po: Well, I guess I just let her emotion show. I let her open her emotions which she has been holding inside of her. _Master Shifu was still a little bit shock. _

Master Shifu: Well done Po. I am impressed and Tigress, did Po succeed in learning the tiger style? 

Tigress: Surprisingly he did Master.

Master Shifu: Good you will prove that the next time we spar. _He said to me. _

Po: Yes Master.

Master Shifu: Good, you are allowed to do whatever pleases you until dinner. Po, would you cook for us tonight even though you just came back?

Po: Of course, and Master Shifu I would also like to ask you a question.

Master Shifu: What is it?

Po: Well, Master Tigress and I had become closer over the journey and well, um- _Ugh, I am getting nervous again. Just breath in and out big guy, you can do this._

Tigress: Should I ask him?

Po: No, it is ok. I have to ask him.

Master Shifu: Ask me what? _He said with a little hint of irritation in his voice. He was also getting impatient. _

Po: May I have your blessings to date your daughter Master Shifu? _His face was vague. I could not tell if he was angry, disappointed, annoyed, or confused. He took deep breaths. He looks rather shocked of this. He has been like this for 10 minutes now. He hasn't spoken a word since I have asked my question. Oh man this is so bad. Tigress decided to break the awkward silence. _

Tigress: Master, may I speak with you privately?

Master Shifu: Of course.

**Tigress Point of View:  
><strong>

Tigress: _I waited till Po left to speak with Master Shifu. Ok Tigress, it is now or never. _Master Shifu, are you alright?

Master Shifu: Am I alright? How can I be alright when I just found out that my daughter wants to… wants to go out with that lazy panda! _He screamed. I knew this was coming. _

Tigress: Master, why would it matter who I go out with? Am I not an adult? _I asked. He always does this. Every time I want to take control of my life, he decides against it. _

Master Shifu: _He took a deep and long breath before speaking. _Yes you are.

Tigress: Then please let me date Po. I know he isn't someone you would want me to be with… but I want to be with him.

Master Shifu: The only thing I do not comprehend is why you would want to be with him. Tigress, you can do so much better. I didn't even know you were searching for a male yet. I thought you were going to wait longer.

Tigress: It does not matter. I love him. He makes me feel something which I have never felt before in my whole life. He makes me feel… happy, a different type of happy which I have only felt towards him. He makes me laugh and smile, which I have not done in a long time. He may not be the most charismatic, wise, or mature man, but he is sweet, caring, funny, and courageous. Please Master, let me date him. I would greatly appreciate it. _I said to him. I waited patiently hoping his answer would be yes._

Master Shifu: I will give you my final answer at dinner.

Tigress: Thank you father.

Master Shifu: You are welcome.

Tigress: _I left and walked back slowly. I saw Po. _

Po: What did he say? _Po asked nervously. _

Tigress: We have to wait until dinner is served.

Po: Another reason to look forward to dinner. _He said with a smile. _

Tigress: _ I laughed. Oh Po, this is why I love you. _

**Po's Point of View: **

Po: _At least Master Shifu didn't say no completely. I still might have a chance. _

**(Two hours later): **

Po: _Finally dinner. Oh man, Master Shifu is going to give me my final answer. I am extremely nervous. I decided cooking some noodles would calm my nerves down. As I was cooking dinner, the furious five, minus Tigress, walked in. I heard a few gasp and a monkey's voice. _

Monkey: Hey Po. Aren't you supposed to be with Tigress for 2 more days learning the tiger style?

Po: Yeah, but Tigress had a nightmare or vision that Shen might come back and destroy the Valley and everyone in it. So we told Master Shifu and he said that if he does not see any disasters, we have to go back for two more days. _I said. I left out the part about me and Tigress. I don't want to tell them yet; I want to wait for Master Shifu's answer. Tigress walked in when I just finished making dinner. _Hey Tigress.

Tigress: Hello Po, how have you been?

Po: A little nervous…

Tigress: Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine.

Crane: Nervous about what? 

Po: Um… if Shen does come back. _I lied. _

Mantis: I doubt that Po.

Viper: Besides, if he does, you can beat him with your awesome Kung Fu.

Po: Yeah, you guys are right. _I said as we sat down for dinner. I gave the four their dinner since Tigress and I already ate. _

__Monkey: Aren't you going to eat Po?

Po: Nah, Tigress and I already ate a while ago. _After I had said that, Master Shifu had walked in. I gulped fearfully. I looked at Tigress who also seemed to be a bit tensed. Tigress looked at Master Shifu and spoke. _

__Tigress: Master Shifu, have you decided?

Master Shifu: I have. Po I give you my blessings to date Tigress.

Po: _I had the biggest smile on my face. I am officially dating Master Tigress. This has been my dream ever since I was 10 and it has finally come true. Tigress and I hugged in joy. When we broke the hug, we looked at the others. All their faces, except Master Shifu, were in shock. It was so priceless! Crane's beak was open, Viper was kind of happy, but her eyes were wide. Monkey and Mantis just stared at us with their mouths open. _

Tigress: Close your mouth boys, you will catch flies. _Tigress said with a chuckle. I also laughed with her. _

Master Shifu: Po, even though I have said yes for you and Tigress to date, I ask one thing from you.

Po: What is it? 

Master Shifu: I want Tigress to be pure until the night of her wedding, is that understood?

Po: _I nodded slowly in embarrassment. Everyone busted out into laughter. My face was blushing so much. I looked over at Tigress and her face has a deep blush which could be seen through her fur. Viper was giggling, Crane was trying to hold back his laughs, and Monkey and Mantis were on their backs laughing. Why is it that every adult must embarrass me?  
><em>

Master Shifu: Po may I speak with you privately?

Po: Sure. _Now he wants to speak privately. He couldn't ask me that question now. We stepped out of the kitchen and walked outside of the palace._

Master Shifu: Now Dragon Warrior, since you are dating my daughter, there is something you should know. If you ever hurt Tigress emotionally, I will personally make you experience a world of pain. You will have broken bones and other injuries. Understand? _ He said very strictly. _

Po: _I nodded in fear. _

Shifu: Good, that is all. Good night Dragon Warrior.

Po: Good Night Master Shifu. _I went to my room and saw Tigress outside of my room. _Hey Tigress, is everything ok?

Tigress: I am fine Po. _She said with a smile. _What happened with Master Shifu?

Po: Oh, he just gave me a threat.

Tigress: What was it?

Po: If I hurt you emotionally, he will personally make me experience a world of pain.

Tigress: Oh Shifu.

Po: He loves threating me, doesn't he?

Tigress: Yup. Goodnight my Dragon Warrior. _She said as she kissed me good night. _

__Po: Good night beautiful. _I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and went to her room. I went to my bed and went to sleep. Best day ever. _

**That is it for chapter 8. Hoped you enjoyed it and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Waiting

**This is chapter 9 of Reunion of the Enemy. ****Review ****please, I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. **

**(At the Jade Palace): **

Po: _We were awoken by the morning gone, I despise that gong. I woke up slowly and I stepped outside my door and said good morning to Master Shifu. _

Master Shifu: Morning students. Today we will be practicing on our combat skills. Po, you will demonstrate the tiger style while sparring with Tigress, Viper and Monkey will spar, then Crane and Mantis. Is that Understood?

Po and the furious five: Yes master.

Master Shifu: Good, now let's eat breakfast before we start.

Po: _We walked into the kitchen and I went ahead and made dumplings for everyone. As I was cooking, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me._

Tigress: Good morning my dragon warrior, did you sleep well?

Po: _I slightly chuckled. No one could hear it though_. I did, and you?

Tigress: Very well, but I still have a feeling someone unwanted will be visiting us shortly.

Po: He won't come here, hopefully and if he does, we will just kick his butt again.

Tigress: _She gave a small chuckle. _I know he won't, but I keep hearing him say 'no one can defeat me this time'.

Po: We will defeat him though. Oh, look, the dumplings are done! _I said. I heard her laugh a bit. I gave the furious five their breakfast and then we went off to train. _

**(Training Hall):**

Po: _I walked in the training hall with the furious five and Master Shifu. I looked around and I could still see some of the damages from my last encounter with Tigress. I mentally laughed. I walked over to Tigress to begin our sparring. _Ready?

Tigress: As always. Are you?

Po: I think so. _I replied. I got into my fighting stands and she got into hers. Just as we were about to fight, Zeng flew in and walked to Shifu with a letter. Shifu's eyes went wide. _Master Shifu, what's wrong?

Master Shifu: Shen… he is back.

**Another cliff hanger for chapter 9! Sorry for the short length, I hate writers block. Please REVIEW!**


	10. The Worst Has Been Realized

**Hey again! This is chapter 10 of Kung Fu Panda: Reunion of the Enemy! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. **

**(In the training hall):**

Master Shifu: Shen… he is back.

Po and the furious five: WHAT?

Master Shifu: Lord Shen has recovered. He says his weapon is bigger and better than ever before and that we will all bow to him. He also wants revenge on the furious five and most importantly… the panda.

Po: Why is it that every villain we face hates me? _I asked. Master Shifu ignored the question. Tigress then spoke._

Tigress: W-when is he coming here?

Master Shifu: 15 minutes. Zeng, tell the villager's to go into hiding, where ever it is safe for them until further notice.

Zeng: Yes Master. _He replied quickly as he bowed. _

Po: _Zeng flew out of the room fast. _Let's go kick some peacock butt! _I said as I ran out of the room. The others followed behind me. I heard a small chuckle from monkey. I looked back and saw that Tigress was missing. _Hey, you guys go on ahead.

Mantis: Where are you going?

Po: I'll be back in a few minutes. _I went back to the training hall and saw Tigress pacing around. She kept mumbling stuff to herself. _Tigress, why weren't you with the others?

Tigress: You guys already left? I must have been too preoccupied with my thoughts and concerns. 

Po: What's wrong?

Tigress: I am just a bit anxious about this fight. I mean, what if this fight ends like the nightmare? What if inner peace can't destroy the weapon? What if he… kills you…? I don't want that to happen.

Po: Tigress, we can what if our whole life. What if I wasn't the dragon warrior? What if I never found inner peace? We can't question what was and what will happen. All we can do is see what the future lies for us. Also, Shen will not kill me because since we have both mastered inner peace, we are capable of anything.

Tigress: I guess you're right.

Po: Really? Wow, Master Tigress is admitting I am right.

Tigress: _She laughed. _Let's go stop Shen once and for all.

Po: _I smiled and we ran out of the training hall. We reached the top of the stairs and saw our friends. We can barely see Shen's ships from here. _You guys ready? _They nodded as the reply. We went down the stairs. As we finally reached the bottom of the steps, we saw Lord Shen. _

Shen: Well panda... we meet again.

**Another cliff hanger! Sorry if Po got a little OOC towards the end. Sorry again about the shortness. Please REVIEW! I would love to see what you guys think of the story! **


	11. The Battle Begins

**Hey guys! This is chapter 11 of Reunion of the Enemy. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**(The Valley of Peace): **

Shen: Well panda… we meet again.

Po: Shen! How are you still alive! I thought we got rid of you.

Shen: Sorry to disappoint you… will not really. _Shen said with a smirk._

Po: You have thirty seconds to leave and never come back.

Shen: And if I don't?

Po: Then your butt will be beaten with our awesomeness and a little something called inner peace.

Shen: You silly fools. Nobody will ever destroy my improved weapon. Not even inner peace can extinguish it and this time, you and your precious kung fu will die once and for all. _Shen said with an evil laughter. _

Po: What you just said is false. Once you have inner peace, you can do anything. You will never have inner peace if you continue this path. I am giving you one last warning. Leave now, you'll leave in one piece. Stay, you and army will be destroyed. What will you choose?

Shen: _He had an evil smirk on his face. _ATTACK! _He yelled to his wolf army. _

Po: _A thousand wolves came our way. There kung fu sucked. There attacks were easily defeated. The only problem was that there were too many of them. Eleven wolves came at me at once. I grabbed one by the tail and threw him at the remaining ten. One wolf came flying through the air with a hammer weapon. I grabbed his hammer and threw it on the ground. Then I took the wolf, threw it on my belly and made him fly up. Then I moved away and went to attack the others. I could hear Shen's frustration as we were destroying his army. We will win, and I will make sure of that. Nothing will stand in my way. _

Shen: Somebody kill them!

Po: _I smirked. We were defeating his at ease. Then I heard a spark. _Move out of the way! _It was too late. The spark went off really fast, before any of us had the time to react; the fire ball of death came our way. _

**That is it for chapter 11! Sorry if the description for the fight scene is not so well written. This was my first time writing a fight scene. Please REVIEW, it only takes a few minutes! **


	12. The Final Combat with Shen

**Hey guys! This is chapter 12 of Kung Fu Panda: Reunion of the Enemy. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kung fu panda. **

**(In the Valley of Peace): **

Po: _Ugh! My head hurts. Shen was right about one thing, he has improved his weapon. The fireball was a lot larger and destroyed a lot more things. I could not handle beating Shen alone. I looked around; the furious five and Master Shifu were seriously hurt. The Valley of Peace was completely damaged. The only good thing is that the houses or shops weren't that damaged. I just hope the villagers are alright. The main damage is in the streets. I looked around again and noticed something. Tigress wasn't with the other furious five or with Shifu. I saw her diagonal from me. I crawled over to her. _Tigress. 

Tigress: P-o? I-is that you? _She whispered. She kept coughing as she tried to speak. She was injured, badly. She had cuts all over her, black marks from the explosion and she was also very weak. I loathe Shen even more after what he has done to Tigress. _

__Po: Yes it is me. We have to stop Shen from taking over China. _I whispered to her. _

Tigress: How can w-we beat him? With that weapon b-by his side, we c-can't do anything.

Po: Tigress! Are you saying we should give up because of- of that weapon? We can destroy the weapon. Then, we will stop Shen once and for all.

Tigress: H-how?

Po: Two words Tigress: Inner peace.

Tigress: But he said-

Po: _I cut her off. _But nothing, I don't care what he says. With both of us having inner peace, we can easily stop him.

Tigress: Us?

Po: Yes Tigress. You and I will end Shen with inner peace.

Tigress: Are you sure it will work?

Po: We will never know till we try right?

Tigress: I guess.

Po: _I got up and helped Tigress stand up by offering her my paw. We limped over to the weapon. Not right next to it, but a good distance. I looked at Shen, signaling him to fire the weapon at us. _

Shen: _He looked impassive. _Very well, Fire! _He said._

Po: Ready Tigress?

Tigress: Ready. _She said. _

Po: _We started the movements of inner peace. Inside me, it is very peaceful. I cleared my thoughts of all things that would interrupt my peaceful state of mind. I hear the fireball coming towards us and both Tigress and I held the fire ball and threw it. We opened our eyes at the same time. We smirked and looked at Shen. _Surprised?

Shen: Not even a little. Fire and don't stop till someone is dead. _He commanded his army. Yeah, he was very shocked. _

Po: _We kept deflecting his fireballs. We almost got hit by one, but that didn't stop us. We took one of the balls and jumped in the air. We spun making the yin and yang sign. I was making the yang while Tigress made the yin. I could feel the good of the universe in my body. We spun for a few more seconds then threw the ball with unbelievable amount of speed and energy and threw it directly at Shen. _

**That is it for Chapter 12. It is a bit longer, but not much. Sorry, I tried to make it longer. REVIEW PLEASE! I love reading them, it makes my day! **


	13. The Yin and Yang

**Hello again! This is chapter 13 of Reunion of the Enemy. This will be the final chapter of this story. Please REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Valley of Peace): **

Po: _After the fireball hit Shen and his army, there was a lot of smoke. It took a few minutes to reveal our victory. Shen is dead. None of the weapons were there, all were demolished. Tigress and I looked at each other and smiled. I hugged her and she hugged me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard a cough. I looked and saw it was Master Shifu, with the rest of the furious five behind him. We broke our embrace. My face went a little pink from the hug. _

Master Shifu: Well done Po and Tigress, I have never, in all my years seen such magnificent combat skills. Congratulations.

Po_: _Thank you. _Tigress and I both said with smiles on our faces. The rest of the furious five jumped and hugged me and Tigress. We fell to the ground. I heard many 'good jobs' and 'how did you do that?' 'You guys are awesome' from them. _Hey, do you think we should check Shen to make sure he is dead this time?

Crane: _He chuckled. _Sure, I'll check.

Master Shifu: Good. _He turned to me._ I think after Crane checks on Shen, we can tell the villagers it is okay to come out of hiding.

Crane: He is dead. He has no pulse and he shows no sign of breathing.

Tigress: Thank goodness.

Master Shifu: That is good news. I will announce to the villagers that it is safe for them to come out.

Po: _He yelled that everyone could come out of hiding. People came out slowly to make sure the scene was safe and then cheered for all of us. I am so glad they are safe. I am also happy that none of the villagers were injured badly. I saw my dad and ran towards him and gave him a hug. _Dad!

Mr. Ping: Son! Did you save China again?

Po: Well not just me… _I said glancing towards Tigress. _

Mr. Ping: OH! _He said jokingly._ You had your girlfriend to help you out… _He practically screamed embarrassing to both me and Tigress. _

Po: Really dad?

Mr. Ping: Now I have truly seen it! My little Po's dream has come true, saving the world with Master Tigress.

Po: Ugh! Dad! _I said. I heard laughter from my friends. Tigress came next to me. _

Tigress: _She smiled. _Mr. Ping, as much as we would love to stay and chat, Master Shifu needs to speak to me and Po for a few minutes.

Mr. Ping: Oh well. Please come visit soon, I love having company.

Tigress: We will Mr. Ping. _She said. She grabbed my paw and we left._

Po: Bye dad!

Mr. Ping: Bye Po.

Po: Thank you for getting me out of that.

Tigress: Your welcome, but I was not joking about Master Shifu wanting to talk to us. He said to meet him at the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Po: Why?

Tigress: I have no idea honestly.

**(Pool of Sacred Tears): **

Po: _We arrived at the Pool of Sacred Tears where Master Shifu wanted us to meet him_

Tigress: Hello Master Shifu, you wish to speak to us?

Master Shifu: Yes I would. First, I would like to congratulate you both again on your victory.

Po and Tigress: Thank you.

Master Shifu: Second, both of you obviously know what the yin and yang symbol is, am I correct?

Po and Tigress: Yes master.

Master Shifu: Well, over the past few days, I have had a vision. Master Oogway was there and he said that the yin and yang will soon be united. At first, I was confused, but later on I then understood what he meant. During this battle, I have realized that you guys are the yin and yang.

Po and Tigress: What?

Po: Really? So am I like the yang?

Master Shifu: Yes and Tigress in the yin. You guys are the most powerful warriors in kung fu, when you are together, you two are unstoppable. You balance the good and evil in the universe.

Po: That's so awesome! So can we go through walls or fly? Oh, can we turn invisible?

Master Shifu: _He chuckled. _Oh Po, you rambling amuses me, but you guys, when you are together as I said, nothing can harm you. Oh and one more thing. A couple of nights before the Po was announced as the Dragon Warrior, Master Oogway gave me these.

Po: _He had two necklaces in his hand. One necklace was the yin symbol with a black dot in it. That one was Tigress. Mine was the yang symbol with the white dot. _

Tigress: Master Shifu, how are you sure that Po and I are the yin and yang symbol?

Master Shifu: Well, your name is engraved on the back of the necklace. I was not supposed to look at the names originally. Master Oogway told me that once I am sure of who was the yin and yang, I was to look at the back of the necklaces and see if I was correct, which I was.

Po: Master, I really never understood what the dots represent.

Master Shifu: Well, the yin yang symbol is separate, but holds a bit of each other in the center. One cannot live without the other. The yin has a part of the yang and the yang has a part of the yin. So to summarize, Tigress' necklace has a part of Po and Po's necklace has a part of Tigress.

Po: That's awesome! So it's like I am holding a part of Tigress.

Master Shifu: Whatever makes scene to you panda.

Tigress: Is there anything else you need to speak to us about?

Master Shifu: No that is all. You may go celebrate with the villagers.

Po and Tigress: Thank you.

Po: _This is so awesome. I can't believe we are the yin and yang. That means that Tigress and I were meant to be together. We were walking back down to the village when Tigress stopped walking. _Tigress, why did you stop walking?

Tigress: Let's go celebrate somewhere more private. I just want to spend some time with my yang.

Po: _I chuckled a bit. _Where would you like to go my yin?

Tigress: Let's go to the Sacred Peach Tree

Po: That sounds like a good idea.

**The end! Thank you FFcrazy15 for letting me use his/hers idea on the necklace for the yin and yang. Please check his/her stories out if you haven't already. Sorry the ending sucked. Oh well. ****I will be starting a new story**** though for Kung Fu Panda! The new story won't be in script format though and it will be mostly in Tigress' POV. So look out for that story and REVIEW on that story when I publish it soon. Thank you for the readers who have read and REVIEWED on my story. Thanks again for reading and ****REVIEW****.**


End file.
